


Kiddie Pools

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Hound's not in the show so I just put him in there, M/M, WHOOP DE DOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets hot in the summer. Drift doesn't handle it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddie Pools

Hound and Drift mutually appreciated summer in different ways. Drift, simply because it was warmer, drier, and more alive than the rest of the seasons. It was a liminal space between the cold conservation of winter and the tentative new life of spring. It was bold, it was accepting, it was alive.

Hound liked it because it gave him an excuse to drive through water, and his plants were at the height of their game.

And though the two of them appreciated it in very different ways, they still managed to find a common ground. Most often, the dojo floor.

Both of them were bigger mechs, and thus put out a lot of heat. The hand children, as Hound referred to them, were easy to overheat, and thus spent the majority of that summer either in the coolness of the ship, or playing in water with Russel and Denny. That left Drift, the calm-yet-stubborn samurai that he was, and Hound, the easily overheated puppy, to enjoy the day as they saw fit.

Until one day the humidity was at 100% and the temperature was a solid 102°F. The Jeep lay stretched out on the floor, his teal skirt barely coming to the large X’s on his thighs. No windows were open, but instead an air plane propeller that he had stolen from Denny had been jerry-rigged in the corner to act like a supersized fan for the poor mech. His visor was down, his optics offline, just listening to the rhythmic sway of the fan blades, until it was interrupted by a weary sigh from the doorway.

The wood on wood slid shut, and even, exhausted, footsteps approached. Hound cracked open an optic to look up and see his mate kneeling with a strained noise beside him.

“So whatcha been upta?” he asks, reaching up and offering his servo to Drift, further helping the elder mech down onto the floor.

“Wondering why this infernal planet feels the need to make it’s atmosphere so _wet._ Without precipitation, it is worthless,” the bounty hunter gripes, accepting Hound’s help and resting his helm on the larger mech’s stomach. He sighs at the colder metal he finds there, and hopes the weariness from the day fades away soon.

Hound, on the other hand, merely chuckles, lightly displacing Drifts helm. “Darlin’, I told ya this morning’ that ya wouldn’t be able ta push yerself so damn hard. Its hot ‘nd sticky outside, ‘nd ya push yerself constantly…”

There’s a small grunt of disagreement from the samurai, but Hound presses on. “Ya know I’m right. ‘Nd yer also burnin’ up, ya were out there fer hours. I would take ya outside ta cool ya down but that would defeat the purpose…”

And as he thinks, his mind wanders, remembering incidents of overheating and how he had cooled down the hand children when they had gotten overheated. He remembers quite a few afternoons spent with the fans on them, Jetstorm in Slipstream’s arms, sitting in cool water. But neither he nor Drift had the energy to drive all the way out to the lake in which those two had had their moments…unless…

He gently pries Drift off of his stomach, ignoring the disgruntled sound that came from the exhausted elder mech – the closest Drift would ever allow himself to come to whining – and presses a kiss to Drift’s forehelm. “Be right back, just wait here.”

The skirted mech stands, and makes his way into the plant room. Ideally, he had purchased this to cultivate his own aquatic plant ecosystem, complete with fish and frogs, but he had eventually decided that tanks would be better for what he had in mind. Plus, the first one had burst with the ice that had formed in the winter, but that hadn’t stopped him from buying the biggest blow up pool he could find. And it took quite a lot of managing the five that he ended up buying, but it worked, for the most part.

He slinks his homemade deflated pool out the back door, into the backyard with the hose. Blowing up the pool takes quite a while, but it gets done, and is soon filled with icy cold water from the hose.

His plan was rapidly coming together.

* * *

“…I’m not doing this.”

“Drift, _please._ ”

“This is ridiculous!”

“Oh for Primus’s sake, just hold still!”

For once, the conversation usually reserved for bath times after mudding was now switched around, both in context and in bots involved. Drift sat rather rigidly within the extra-large kiddie pool, the water comfortably up to his chest, while Hound stood beside it, with a pitcher in his hand. “Drift, it’s going to help, and it will feel good afterwards.”

“Not if I’m not dry properly! If the water sticks in my joints after I’ve left, due to the water in the air, and I _rust_ –”

Drift isn’t able to properly finish his sentence before a douse of cold water is poured over his helm, causing him to gasp in frustration and freeze in place. Hound, smiling kindly if not impishly, repeats it again, and again, and again, before finally stopping and looking at his mate.

At this point, Drift resembles nothing more than a wet cat. Tense, frustrated, and a heated glare staring at Hound through the rivulets of water running off his chevron in back into the pool he sat in. Not only was he in a completely ridiculous predicament, but his mate had the _audacity_ to **_laugh_** about it? He’s too angry to even _begin_ to speak.

But Hound, with his arms leaning against the edge of the pool, bending forward at the waist with his hip cocked out, only dips his fingers into the water. “And do you feel any better now?” he murmurs, cupping some of the water and bringing it up to gently pour it down the back of Drift’s neck.

The bounty hunter doesn’t even shiver, his glare continuing.

In response, Hound playfully pouts. “Darlin’, I did a lot of work ta do this. Plus, it does help. Cold water out here, ‘nd then we go inside, ‘nd you’ll cool off. Plus, **_Sensei…_** ” he adds, sauntering closer and wrapping his arms around his mate’s stiff frame, warming the chilled orange metal with his heated green plating. He can feel Drift relaxing slightly, if not in hesitance, to listen fully as to what Hound had to say next.

“With the two of us here alone, I’m sure we can come up with fun ways ta warm ya back up, if ya get too cold.” He continues to scoop up water and pour it down Drift’s frame from his servos, gently tracing over the transformation lines there. “But until then, I’d be _more_ than happy ta lend a hand in gettin’ ya out…if you want me to stop, that is.”

The digits tracing over his plating, coupled with the sweet words whispered in his audial, made Drift think over his initial discomfort. Of course, he hadn’t exactly been thrilled to have water dumped on his head, and Hound would be paying for that later. But the promise of having Hound treating him like this while he cooled down…well, it wasn’t _bad,_ now was it?

“Alright, my _student_ …but you will be paying for what you did to your sensei earlier,” he murmurs, purposefully speaking lowly as he pulls Hound in for a kiss, relieved to feel the initial stickiness lingering in his joints from the air had dissipated the longer he sat in the cool water.

“Oh, I look forward to it, Sensei,” the younger mech replies, purring all too audibly into the kiss, and rubbing Drift’s plating as he does so. “I very much look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr as a birthday present for my girlfriend [here.](http://char-ientism.tumblr.com/post/118435770540/old-man-in-a-kiddie-pool)
> 
> Hound and Drift's relationship follow the stories listed [here](http://samuraibountyhunter.tumblr.com/about) and [here.](http://samuraibountyhunter.tumblr.com/post/114270142103/how-did-you-meet-hound-was-it-love-at-first)


End file.
